


Facts and Theories

by Wataemelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Science, donghyuck is a science nerd, just markhyuck being softies, mark loves him, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Donghyuck likes telling random science facts, Mark likes Donghyuck.





	Facts and Theories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly and with minimal editing so I hope it’s okay!! I just wanted to post it as soon as I could because I’ve had the idea for this fic in my head for weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

“Brrring” The lunch bell chimes, saving students from aching heads stuffed to the brim with unwanted information. Quickly, students spill into the halls, crowding the area for no more than 6 minutes, until they’ve all dispersed into their individual lunch areas.

Donghyuck’s feet led him to Mr. Seo’s math class, there his friends sat. Jaemin was already digging into his lunch, Renjun and Jeno sat in the desks on either side of him, and Chenle and Jisung were playing rock paper scissors over a cupcake.

“Hey hyuck.” Jaemin said, his mouth full of fish crackers.

“Hey guys.” Donghyuck replied, turning the desk in front of Jaemin around and taking a seat. Renjun took a sip from his water bottle, to which Jaemin reached his hand out pleadingly and happily received the water.

“Did you know” Donghyuck started, receiving an immediate groan from the others in the room.  
“There are 8 times as many atoms in a teaspoon of water as there are teaspoons of water in the Atlantic ocean.” The words spilled out without much thought, Donghyuck was known to share random science facts at any chance he got, much to the chagrin of his friends.

“Hyuck, you tell science facts way too much.” Jeno groaned into his arms, Donghyuck’s face took on an affronted expression.

“I do not.” He mumbled, just as Mark entered the room.

“Mark.” Renjun called out at the older boy, who looked questioningly at the other, Donghyuck found it annoyingly adorable.  
“Does Donghyuck tell too many science facts?” Asked Renjun, Donghyuck looked at Mark, waiting for an answer. Mark looked back at him, his eyes peering at him with mild worry.

“I don’t think so, I always learn something new when I’m with hyuck, it’s nice.” Mark smiled softly at the latter, who flushed slightly before putting his fake proud persona on and grinning smugly.

“Take that homos.” He smirked, Marks smile still playing in the back of his head.

“That doesn’t count~” Chenle groaned, “Mark hyung is in love with you so of course he’d say that.” And before Mark even had a chance to refute the statement, Donghyuck had already smacked Chenle upside the head.

“That isn’t true and you know it.” He says with a sneer, Chenle squeaks and grabs his head, Jisung pats its soothingly.

“Don’t say it like its a fact when it’s just your theory.” Jaemin adds, still not giving Mark a chance to say anything.

“You’re right.” Donghyuck agrees, surprising the others, mainly Mark.

“So you admit-” Renjun begins, before immediately being interrupted by Donghyuck.

“Scientifically, a fact can be changed, but a theory is the end point of science. So, by scientific definition, it is a theory and not a fact.” Donghyuck proudly puffed his chest, the others groaning as they slumped into their chairs, Mark finally taking a seat after never getting to interject.

“You’re hopeless.” Renjun muttered, pulling out his lunch.

 

 

 

 

The chatter of the cafe fills Donghyuck’s ears, Mark sits across from him, there are books and papers strewn across their table, and Donghyuck sips his already cold hot chocolate to give him strength to continue working.

“Did you know” Donghyuck’s mouth moves on its own.  
“That Grasshoppers have ears in their bellies?”

Mark stares at him, eyes a little wide, before promptly bursting into a fit of giggles.  
Donghyuck feels his cheeks warm as he watches Mark laugh into his hands. (He wants to pry Mark’s hands away from his face so he can see his laugh in all its brilliance, but for now he silently watches.)

“Sorry.” Mark breaths out, calming down, before smiling cutely at Donghyuck.  
“It’s just, that was so random.” He laughs again before reaching over to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair.

“But anyways, I didn’t know that. Thanks for telling me, hyuck.”

 

 

 

Somewhere between study dates and movie nights, Mark and Donghyuck admitted that their feelings for each other were more than platonic.

Mark always joked that he was disappointed that Donghyuck didn’t confess to him with some cheesy science fact pick up line, but when confessing to your childhood friend turned crush of 10 years, it's hard to have that kind of confidence. 

Instead Donghyuck’s mouth had spoken without his permission and spilled his feelings during their usual friday night sleepover. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he’d tried to make some excuse, but Mark had just held his warm cheeks between his palms and pressed their lips together.

 

 

 

“Are you ready to order?”  
Donghyuck looked up suddenly from his menu, looking across the table at Mark, who told the waiter his order. Quietly, Donghyuck shared his order too, before passing the menu back to the waiter. 

He watched the waiter walk away, looked around at the sophisticated decor of the restaurant, he felt slightly out of place in such a fancy restaurant.

“Are you okay hyuck?” Mark asked concernedly, reminding Donghyuck why they were here in the first place, their first date.

“I’m fine.” Donghyuck replied softly, immediately melting at the sound of Mark’s voice.

They talked comfortably about everything and anything until their food came, and as they took their first bites, Donghyuck’s voice came out.

“Did you know that you can’t taste food without saliva?” As soon as the words came out he inwardly groaned, he’d been trying to refrain from sharing these types of facts, he’d worried that soon mark would find it annoying and break up with him. He didn’t want mark to dump him, it was only their first date!

Worriedly, he looked up, gauging Marks reaction. What he didn’t expect, was to find Mark looking back at him with a soft expression on his face. 

Donghyuck felt nervous under his gaze, not used to being on the receiving end of so much love, he looked down hoping his warm cheeks weren’t too obvious.

“What?” He asked, after Mark had been silent for too long.

“Nothing.” Mark replied, brushing Donghyuck’s bangs slightly to the side, causing the latter to look up at him.

“I just love you.”

 

 

 

It was dark out as Mark and Donghyuck sat on the porch of Mark’s house, the only light being that of the stars, moon, and the dim street lamp, flickering to the side.

“You remind me of stars.” Mark said softly, rubbing his thumb gently over Donghyuck’s hand which was clasped against his. Donghyuck snorted and mimicked cringing.

“Hey! Let me be sappy, it's true.” He huffed, to which Donghyuck smiled and leaned his head against the older’s shoulder.

“Why’s that?” He asked softly, secretly enjoying Marks words.

“You’ll just make fun of me again.”

“Will not!” Donghyuck laughed, nodding his head to urge Mark on.

“Well” Mark began, “You’re bright.” he said softly, turning his head to look at the younger. Silently, Donghyuck looked back at him, and they held eye contact, Donghyuck felt like his was slipping into it.

“Your eyes sparkle like they hold every star in the sky.” Donghyuck laughed at the way Mark silently cringed at his own words.

“But my favourite thing of all,” He softly stroked the side of Donghyuck’s face, slightly down his neck.

“You have a constellation on your body, like you were born to be the human embodiment of stars.” Mark’s words made Donghyuck’s heart feel heavy with warmth in his chest, His skin burned where mark rested his hand, leaning in to press their lips together.

“Actually.” Donghyuck said as they pulled apart.  
“Our bodies originated from stars, so technically we’re all stars.” Mark rolled his eyes at the statement, pinching Donghyuck’s side and making him squeak.

“I’m a christian hyuck, I don’t believe that stuff.”

“Well what do you believe?” The younger asked teasingly.

“I believe,” Mark stopped for a second, looking down at Donghyuck and up at the sky.  
“That God built you carefully. That he put thought into every little part of you, every aspect, physical or emotional. That he made you perfectly with your cute button nose, your love for sharing weird facts, your bright starry eyes.” Donghyuck held his breath.

“That as he made you he saw stars in who you are, so he placed that constellation on you so that the rest of us would see it too. I believe that you weren't simply created by stars, but rather that you hold stars. That’s what I believe.” Mark finished his words by leaning down and pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s nose.

“I love you.” Donghyuck said softly, his palms gently cupping Mark’s face.

“I love you too.” Mark replied, smiling down at the other.

“And that’s not a fact, it can’t be changed.” Donghyuck felt his heart do summersaults.

“It’s a theory, the end point of science.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending of this fic didn’t come off badly? I actually think the idea of us being made from stardust like scientists have been saying, is very pretty and precious!! So I hope it doesn’t seem like I was looking down on that, because it really inspired me to write this fic as I think it’s a very nice thought, this is just how my story panned out tho so hopefully it didn’t seem bad! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this tho<33 constructive criticism is totally welcome btw, I always want to know what I can do to make my stories better!


End file.
